That Day It is Today
by twiniitowers
Summary: Eric hates it when Hyde is in pain. Follows the history in "Charades".One shot. Please Read and review. Thanks.


_**That Day (It is Today)**_

_**Follows the history of Charades in the "M" section**_

Eric took his index finger and swirled it in the strawberry icing on top of the cupcake that was on the saucer,

he didn't have much of an appetite. He didn't think 19 would turn into 23, would turn into 25 so quickly – well, he

still had about two weeks until 25. The older generation (i.e. Red) wasn't kidding when they said after 23 it all

went downhill. The icing tasted bittersweet on his tongue. Eric knew that today Steven was going to sulk. It hurt

Eric for himself and that of his boyfriend since 1976 (even though that was back in the keep-it- a-secret days of

their smoke-filled and complicated cover relationships of their youth) felt that he even had to sulk. But that was

Hyde. It upset Eric that Steven was hurt. You give up a lot the moment the words, "I am gay" come out of your

mouth. You might gain. It was nice to be able to call Jackie Burkhart a friend. She was fun to go shopping with

and some of her curiosity questions were hilarious in a good-natured

kind-of-way. At least Jackie grew out of her "That's how I was raised" hatred of

same-sex relationships. Some people have epiphanies, others don't. He took off his thin wire framed glasses and

put them on the table next to his coffee cup (Special mail order mug Steven + Eric) on his desk. Another

unfortunate side effect of doing work that required much reading, writing, and staring at bright computer

screens. He stroked his silver ID bracelet with the Cuban links. They each wore one on their left wrists. Eric wore

the one that was engraved 'Steven' and Hyde the 'Eric' one. It was a gift from Eric during the Christmas of 1981

and he was quietly surprised that Hyde always wore his, like he did his worn leather band watch and pinky ring.

Should he attempt to say something about today? He always thought about it, they'd fight because Eric wanted

Steven to talk and Hyde wasn't about words, and then they'd make up in the bed later, because Hyde realized

that Eric wasn't being Eric out of meanness, but rather to try to make his partner feel better.

Hyde was aimlessly flipping through the TV channels, when Hyde doesn't stop on some video practical joke show

to watch someone slip on banana peels or to pretend he's not watching the soap opera with the one male

character that was described as lanky, then there was something wrong.

_It was today_.

It was worse than Christmas or birthdays. Eric couldn't let it go as he opened up his drawer and took out a Yoda

sticker and put it next the student's name. Anyone from the current generation who saw the brilliance of _Star _

_Wars_ was a-okay with him, and any student who looked forward to writing essay questions on purpose showed

a young person who loved learning and wasn't going to dumb down their persona to suit their close-minded

friends who would rather not put the work in and hated anyone who did show initiative.

He was 10 of 25 papers in, but he couldn't let it go. Eric never could. He kicked off his sneakers and slid in bed

next to his boyfriend and Hyde knew the inquisition was coming, it happened every year, just like the attempted

phone call once a month.

He loved and hated that about his boyfriend.

"You can't possibly be finished with your work." Hyde stopped on a game show; he didn't know why he hit the

mute button instead of just making the volume louder.

"I decided on a break. What are you watching?"

"I hope that's rhetorical, because you can see it's a game show, Forman."

"Steven…"

"Eric….every year. Do we have to go through this conversation every damn year?"

"Why do you still wear your sunglasses inside to watch TV? You're going to need stronger lenses than me….."

"You nag like a wife."

Hyde was going to leave the bed, but Eric put his hand on his shoulder and there was something about his

touch, it soothed him, but why couldn't he let things go?

Eric sighed on his shoulder, "Can't you just listen to me, Steven? I can't be too annoying, you've never broken up

with me."

"I take my commitments seriously…as you do as well. Okay, you aren't going to let up, so go ahead."

"Take your glasses off, better yet, I'll do it," Eric took off Hyde's sunglasses and put them on his end table and

stuck out his tongue in a nah-nah in the school playground sort of way. "All you have to do is listen."

Hyde thought that Eric should be very glad that he loved him, anyone else would have gotten their asses kicked.

"First, I love you, Steven Hyde," Eric kissed his chest as he felt the safety of being in his boyfriend's arms,

"Always. I can't believe I'm going to be 25 and the older I become; I realize what we all gave up for this. I have

no regrets. I have hurts, but no regrets. And I know you're in pain and I'm sorry. I wish I could make it go away.

A few years ago, I even tried to make it right, but that made you get drunk in a bar and not come home until 4

a.m. We were all expecting Red to be the unsupportive one, but he's actually the one family member who

doesn't have a problem with us. I know I didn't expect Kitty to want absolutely nothing to do with us —

_for years_," Eric could feel Hyde's body slightly shake, but continued with his talk, "It really shouldn't have been a

surprise with her wanting to call Pastor Dave for every youthful indiscretion and how she's misinformed by the

women in her church group and knitting circle. I try to call her once a month because I'm hoping that; maybe,

that will be the day that Mom wants to accept an olive branch. I want to believe with all of my heart that she

wants us back in our lives, she's just afraid, so I continue. We gave up a great deal as most gay couples do. But

wasn't it nice to have Jackie and Donna come around? And they want to be our friends. It sure is better being

Donna's friend knowing that I don't have to be perceived as romantic towards her. And Jackie? Who knew we'd

be friends? All of us. Yet, there is a piece missing, Steven. We both know today is Mother's Day and I know this

hurts you where you live, because you were given a second-chance mother, because of Edna's, uh,

shortcomings. You want to be with me, you continue to be with me, despite not having Kitty in your life…I bet you

are thinking, stop talking, Forman."

"Damn right," Why not say it out loud? "Eric, you mean well…but talking solves absolutely nothing, because at

the end of the day your Mother…. wants nothing to do with us."

Hyde kissed him on the cheek before heading to the bathroom and locking the door.

Eric stretched his arms behind his head. "Damn it." He whispered to the empty air.

He knew that Steven was not going to reappear until he went back to his desk and finished grading papers.

Eric drank the now cold coffee and sure enough Hyde was back flipping the channels as if nothing was even said.

Hyde got up a few minutes later and picked up Eric's coffee cup, "Do you want a hot refill?"

"Sure, thanks."

"How come you haven't eaten your cupcake?"

Hyde made them at the diner and he always took home the last batch he made because they were the most

fresh.

"The coffee got cold." He didn't want to go back to why he didn't have an appetite in the first place.

"That's because you don't know when to shut your trap."

Hyde put his hands on Eric's shoulders, "_Star Wars_ stickers? Really, man?"

"They're scratch and sniff! And you'd be surprised how many young kids love the movies…it's generational,

Steven."

Eric could tell by his tone that he had been crying in the bathroom, which why until his own dying day or hers, he

would continue to attempt to call Kitty once a month for Steven's sake.

"Whatever. Do you want Chinese take-out for dinner?"

"Okay. You can order anything, but no egg-rolls and make sure I get a fortune cookie."

"Sounds good," Hyde kissed Eric on the cheek, "Love you, Eric."

"I love you, too, Steven."

But more words would only ruin the moment, so Eric kept his mouth shut as he watched Hyde take the cold

coffee cup off his desk and leave their bedroom to the sanctuary of a quiet kitchen.

Yes, they gave up a great deal, and some of what they gave up hurt to the core, but Eric had to believe that one

day it would be all different.

Eric's mouth silently gasped when he saw the scattered words written by the 12-year-old in ink. Crossed out and

then re-written with a confidence that only came from five minutes before the ending bell.

_Mr. Forman, I'm gay. I don't know what to do…please shred this paper and let me take the test over. If I tell my _

_parents they will disown me and my boyfriend, who my parents have taken in. You know Chase, he sits in the _

_back row and is always asleep in your class. Well because I'm 12 they'll send me away to some hideous place _

_that thinks they can cure "the gay" and Chase will be sent to another empty foster home. I know I can talk to _

_you, because I know you are gay. Sometimes, I think about suicide, but I don't want to hurt my mother or Chase._

_ I hate living this lie._

_I hope you can forgive me for not doing the essay question in the proper format. You're a good teacher. I think I _

_can trust you. Yeah, I can. – David._

Eric wiped his eyes and was relived that Steven was not here. He took the test paper and put all kinds of

stickers on it, folded it, and put it in his briefcase, and then he took out another copy of the test, wrote the

students name on it, and wrote the words make-up test at the top of the page. The "A" was guaranteed, but

the school board was 70/30 liberal leaning, an improvement from Point Place in mid 1970's, but he didn't want

this kid to suffer due to a world that still couldn't fully accept same-sex attraction. He would talk to his student

tomorrow and hopefully, there would be a mother who wouldn't reject the people they are supposed to

unconditionally love just because their children were gay.

**Later that evening in bed**

"You're quiet," Hyde asked, it was too quiet, "I hope you aren't sulking over what we talked about."

"No, I realize things have to be what they are, Steven. I don't have to like it and I don't have to like you sulking. 

_You deserve better_. I was finishing my work and I was stunned that one of my students came out to me on their

test."

"12- years-old…. wow," It was a changing world; Hyde never would have told Eric how he felt if it weren't for him

declaring his love for him at sixteen years old first. Hyde held Eric's hand, "I know you can handle it."

"I'll do my best. He put his trust in me. I just feel bad; I know what he is going to have to give up if there is no

parental support. 12-years-old is too young to have to worry about any of it."

"Is he the sensitive one or the…."

"you type?" Eric tried to laugh. "I'd say the me type."

"So the sensitive one then? I know you'll do great, Eric. No one is more wordier than you, except for Jackie, and

sometimes you can even outtalk her."

"You're funny…"

"I have another question."

"What?"

"What do _Star Wars_ scratch and sniff stickers smell like?"

"Peppermint."

The digital clock turned to 12:00 and _Hyde could finally breathe again_ another Mother's Day had come and gone.

He turned on the dimmer setting of the light by his bed.

Eric rubbed his eyes, "Steven…"

"You're going to need to relax before you talk to your student tomorrow – well it's already tomorrow…"

"Ah, you do know how I like to be relaxed. I suppose I should go into the kitchen and get some snacks, because

I'm not going to want to move in a few minutes."

"Eric…"

"Yeah?" He loved Hyde more and everyday, he knew he made the right choices and hopefully he could put his

young student on the right path by offering much needed support.

"Can you bring me a cherry pop?"

"I didn't think you would…."

"Are you going to attempt to tell this joke every time?"

"Yeah."

"Finish it."

"I didn't think you would like anything that had cherry and pop in the same sentence."

"Bada-bing, Forman…give yourself one of those oddly scented _Star Wars_ stickers!"

Hyde couldn't help, but to laugh, this was the man who when he was a boy, when they first started to plant the

lifetime seeds of friendship was when Hyde was his bodyguard (i.e. the hired gun) because he was scared (!) of

Donna and that Eric wanted his nickname to be Seek so they would be forever destined to be the friend duo of

Hyde 'N Seek.

Eric opened up his desk drawer and decided to take a Yoda sticker and place it on Hyde's forehead and before

he left their bedroom he stuck out his tongue in a nah-nah in the school playground sort of way.

_You were worth it, Forman._

_You were worth it. _

Hyde knew, with the knowledge that only come from an understanding of one's true being, that he had made

the right choices in his life.

So be it.


End file.
